green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
MARIO KART 9?
MARIO KART 9? is a Racing Series only played on New Nintendo 3DS for item USe and Blade Slash. The new feature is Techno. Techno can do Hack, so when you hack someone, They do something special. Summary Nintendo has ran out of Characters, so they Made Mario Kart 9, Wait what? We haven't launched Mario Kart 8! Oh well, we'll just add other Characters! Multi Player Mode There is a Multi Player Mode, but if there is a Single card play, they get to choose he Defaults and Mii only. WPoints Spread Comparison Like other Games, they have a point sheet. In this Game, You will win at 7th Place. The Star Indicates as the Last winning point, otherwise 5th, 4th, 6th, and 7th, place and under will lose Characters Starter Characters 250px-Mario SSB4 Alt.png|Mario: Medium LuigiNSMBW.png|Luigi: Medium Toad3DLand.png|Toad: Feather YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi: Light 20110731164035!Bowser_NSMBW.png|Bowser: Heavy Gumball_gumball_174x252.png|Gumball: Medium Wario.png|Wario: Heavy 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|Waluigi: Cruiser Donkey_Kong,_Donkey_Kong_Country_Returns.png|Donkey Kong: Cruiser Darwin Watterson.png|Darwin: Light Wirt Over the Garden Wall Art.jpg|Wirt: Medium Greg.png|Greg: Feather KoopaNSMB.png|Koopa: Feather th2E1SNMY3.jpg|Fancy Pants: Feather Unlockable Weegee form 2.png|Green ProDuctions: Cruiser 3092894-6735042798-Knml3.png|Felix The Cat: Medium tumblr_static_ckzvuxmfhw8cs8c4oskc0og4k.jpg|Homer: Cruiser Sqeegee.png|Sqeegee: Cruiser Shrek fierce.jpg|Shrek: HEavy MadagascarAlex.jpg|Alex: Cruiser 200px-Rosalina_Artwork_MK.jpg|Rosalina: Cruiser 9x7iYnhR.jpeg|Pruto: Feather 1135029-0000034668_20061021010455.jpg|Stewie: Feather 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|Waluigi: Cruiser Rivals Nintendo The 3rd character of each rival is the 3rd lap Rival Non-Nintendo Body PArts Comparison Cups Retro Cups * Section Races *++ Means that u start on Anti-Gravity *+ means start on Water Body Parts Bikes Bold means avalible in the Start * means Swiches Colors on any Kart Items New items Returning Items |- |Shell | |Green Shells can be shot along the track and can bounce on the walls until it hits a racer. |- |Triple Shell | |Similarly to Triple Bananas, three Green Shells rotate around the kart and can be used one by one. |- |Red Shell | |Red Shells act like Green Shells but home in on opponents, and are destroyed if they hit walls. |- |Triple Red Shell | | |- |Mushroom | | |- |3x Mushroom | | |- |Bomb-omb | | |- |Blooper | | |- |Fire Flower | | |- |Star | | |- |Gold Mushroom | | |- |Lightning | | |- |Blue Shell | | |- |Bullet Bill | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Unlocking Critera Vehicle parts are unlocked by collecting coins from Grand Prix, VS Mode, Time Trials, and online races.[18] Coins collected by additional players are counted. Coins will count towards the player's coin total only for completed races -- if the player collects coins then quits during a race, the coins from that race will not be added to their coin total There are 33 Unlockables and 10 DLC #50 #100 #150 #200 #250 #300 #400 #500 #550 #600 #700 #800 #900 #1000 #1100 #1200 #1300 #1400 #1500 #1600 #1700 #1800 #1900 #2000 #2100 #2200 #2300 #2400 #2450 Special Parts *Beast Glider- Unlock 10 Characters *Gold Parts **Gold Kart- 10000 VR needed **Gold Wheels- 1 Star Rank on 50cc **Gold Glider- Unlock 30 Characters **Gold Star- 1 star Rank on every Cup **Gold Techno Blade- 3 Star Rank on Mirror Mode RETRO CUPS Ghost Data Again, there is no Expert Ghost DLC Ghost DLC Packs Although there is 3 packs here is Pack 1 Pack 1: Madagascar Pack Characters *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Mort *Penguins *Vitaly *Stefano Karts *Jungle Kart *Jungle Glider Courses DLC 2 Magic and Dragons Pack There is only one New Character and all Costumes Characters *Green ProDuctions (Golden Form) *Felix the Cat (Wrecking Ball Form) *Gumball (DrillBot Form) *Bob Unit 1 (Knight) *2 (Silver Gladiator) *3 (Archer) *4 (Gladiator) *5 (Knight) *Mario (Dr. Mario) *Darwin (Archer Bow form) *Luigi (Plasma Eletric arm Form) *Homer SImpson (Krown) *Bart Simpson (Sling form) *Mickey Mouse (Knight Form) *Rosalina (Female Knight Form) *Bowser (Dragon Form) *Alfonse Karts *Dragon Kart *Dragon Bike *Dragon ATV *Alfonses Kite * Dragon Thomas Tracks amiibo The Amiibo support returns and you use The Nintendo Characters only. Reference to Pop Culture *Felix the Cat- Felix is a Playable in full Color *Mickey Mouse- Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Big Pete, Daisy, and Minnie are Playable as Well *Super Mario KArt- SNES Bowsers castle 3 Returns *Mario Kart 64- Wario Stadium Returns *Mario kart Super Circuit- Cheese land Returns *The Simpsons- Springfield is a Track, The SImpsons house is a Battlefield, Homer, and Bart are Playable as Well *Family Guy- Stewie and Peter are Playable as well, Brian appears as a Background Character. *Mario KArt Double Dash- Petey Pirhana Returns *Regular Show- Mordecai is a Playable Character *Mario KArt DS- Shroom Ridgr Returns * Mario Kart Wii- Bikes returns and Rosalina's Biker Outfit Returns * The Amazing World of Gumball- Gumball and Darwin are Playable, Gumball's House Returns as Well * Super Mario 3d Land- Statue Appears as a Item, Draglets are Seen at Bowsers Castle and SNES Bowsers Castle. * Mario Kart 7- Gliders Underwater, and Customizablility returns, 3DS Rosalina's iceworld, Mario Circuit, Cheep 2x Lagoon and Neo Bowser City returns (Along with the Glitch) * New Super Mario Bros U- Dragoneels are seen at Darwins Galleom. Waddle Wings are Seen at Tubby Jungles * Mario Kart 8- Anti Gravity Returns and ATV Returns, DLC Returns, Twisted Mansion, Toad Harbour, and Mount Wario Returns, and The boomerang and the Horn returns. Even the menu Selection is Based on Mario Kart 8 * Over The Garden Wall- Greg and Wirt are playable Trivia *This game will possibly have 200 Characters *This is the 2nd Mario kart to have Non Mario Characters in this Game and the 1st Having Non Nintendo Caracters in the Game *This is the 1st Game to have a Character unlocked by a Character Gallery MK Paper.jpg|Whoops! This ain't Right! Category:Ridiculous Mario Games Category:Series Category:New 3DS Games